


How Do I Kiss?

by Jeanne160



Series: Voltron Generated One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Graphic Description of Kissing, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Social Skills, Keith (Voltron) is Trying his Best, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Like the kissing is why it's a Teen rating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: Keith is a bad kisser and knows it. Lance gives him a kissing tutorial.





	How Do I Kiss?

It shouldn't surprise Lance as much as it does when he finds out that the reason Keith doesn't want to kiss him has nothing to do with Lance, and everything to do with Keith being bad at people skills. And sure, Lance can recognize that some of it probably stems from a warped sense of needing to be awesome at everything, but Lance still feels less bad about his boyfriend not wanting to kiss him.

It seems almost inevitable that at some point one of them would get tired of the strict no mouth touching rule that had been implied. So as Lance and Keith sat facing each other, Lance kind of just leaned in. And Keith, for all of his bad social skills, leans in towards Lance. Their lips press together, softly at first.

“Ow, Kieth,” Lance complains when he feels Keith bite down too hard on his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” Keith physically shuffles away from him, giving him more space on the bed. This is not what Lance wanted at all.

“It's fine-”

“No it's not,” Lance still learns new things about Keith everyday, and he supposed that today's newest lesson in Keith 101 focuses on the way Keith curls into himself whenever he thinks Lance is going to be mad at him, “I'm sorry. This was such a bad idea.”

“No,” Lance places a hand on Keith's knee, “Come on, let's try again.”

“I'm just so bad at this,” Keith's pout was pure sin, all soft eyes and kissable looking lips and it's really not helping to deter Lance's newfound obsession with teaching his boyfriend how to kiss.

“Everyone's bad at something the first time they try it,” And Lance hadn't realized it before, but the look Keith gave him at that really cemented to him that for Keith, Lance was his first everything.

Lance shuffles himself closer to Keith, regaining the space Keith had put between them. The way Keith's eyes go half-lidded destroys any sense of self control Lance has. He tilts his head a little more to one side, to avoid bumping noses with Keith, all while leaning in. He takes Keith's bottom lips between his own, and begins to suck on it.

Lance has decided that Keith is just plain mean to himself. Keith is a natural at this. He ply's Lances upper lip with gentle strokes of his tongue, uses teeth to gently tease Lance's lip, and the feeling of Keith kissing him makes Lance's heart soar. And Keith tastes so incredibly unique. Sure, there's the usual saliva taste and smell, but Lance can also pick up the faintest hints of peppermint (and where in space did Kieth find that?).

Slowly they separate from each other. And there's just something about the way Keith looks that makes joy bubble up from Lances soul and out through his mouth. He's not laughing at Keith, but he's worried that it might come off that way. But then Keith is laughing with him, relived sounding. And so what if the giggling might have ruined the mood. Lance firmly believes they'll have all the time in the world to kiss each other.


End file.
